pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Idol Rune Pretty Cure!
Magical Idol Rune Pretty Cure! is a show within a show for Friendship Flower Pretty Cure! It's theme is music, idols, and understanding each other. Story Airashī is a large fan of Idols and hopes to one day make her own Idol Group and joins the word class stage Academy, Lunar Academy. But when she finds a young bird named Utau who begs for her help and saving both their worlds from Black Tri Star who wants nothing more than to spread dismay, disorder, and Chaos to make their name known across the universes. Characters Pretty Cures Airashi Abiko/Cure Cute A hyper active and cheerful girl who loves singing and tends to sing her younger sister to sleep over Skytime to get her to sleep. She is hard worker and great cook coming from a long line of cooks. She is a big fan of the idol group, Sunshine Star. In civilian form, she has shoulder length magenta hair and dark pink eyes. As Cure Cute, her hair turns light pink with magenta ombre with a large pink bow in the back and her eyes turns Sugar Pink. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Idol Action! The Power of Good and Sweet! Cure Cute!" * Attack: TBA Suzushī Minami/Cure Cool A calm, cool and collect Student Council President who loves eating ice cream when relaxing. She has been childhood friends with Chikara and has kind of a protective streak over her. She is a very strict person when it comes to scheduling hates being late. In civilian form, she has short dark blue hair and silvery blue eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Cool, her hair becomes longer turning icy blue with a dark blue ombre, a blue pill box hat and her eyes turn dark blue. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Idol Action! The Power of Calm and Bold! Cure Cool!" * Attack: "Cool Blizzard!" Chikara Akatsutsumi/Cure Passion Chikara is a try anything type of girl who loves to try different styles of stage other than Idol and excels at dancing and stage combat due to her energy. She also has an enjoyment of script writing and writing lyrics. She teaches chirography to Airashi for her songs and doesn't like it when she is late. In civilian form, she has waist length Apricot colored hair and dark orange eyes. As Cure Passion, her hair grows leg length turning Tangerine and her eyes turn Coral. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Idol Action! "Pretty Cure, Idol Action! The Power of Energy and Passionate persuits! Cure Passion!" * Attack: "Passion Punch!" Mascot Utau She is the mascot of the series. Black Tri Star Company Fuwa She is the President of the Company who finds and hires girls to be her minions in hopes of gathering the energy to control all of the worlds. Fumiko/Cure Discord The leader of the Dark Star Trio Idol group who thinks she is all that and a bag of chips. She actually goes to Lunar academy with her group under human disguise. Mari/Cure Disharmony The calm and collected one out of the group. Hisoka/Cure Chaos Staff and Students of Lunar Academy Family Others Locations Hoshizora City: It's where the story takes place. In it is: * Lunar Academy: It's where the cures go to school. * Hailey Beach Items Rune Phones They are the henshin items of the series. They are microphones in the cures colors with a gold star slightly under the top. Episodes # Gallery